


Not every lake dreams to be an Ocean

by Kintsukuroihearts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroihearts/pseuds/Kintsukuroihearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every lake dreams to be an Ocean, Blessed are the ones who are happy with whom they are-Mehrnet Murat Ildan</p>
<p>Sharing a dream of Padme's Lake house on Naboo every night, Kylo Ren and Rey realise something needs to be done to stop its recurrence, but neither is sure exactly how to do that. With both being exhausted from training all day neither, of them wants to fall asleep and see the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not every lake dreams to be an Ocean

Being pleasantly drowsy curled up in warm sheets was definitely one of life’s simple pleasures, burrowing into the cocoon of comfort. Languidly rolling over, body moving slowly as if through syrup slowly and sweetly. Humming a smile of contentment, she had the self-satisfaction of knowing the sun was up and shining down on her, knowing she had nowhere to be. She managed to stretch the usually short bliss of the seconds between sleep and wakefulness into minutes, time drifting by instead of running away with itself. Fluttering her eyelashes shut, hair not yet a tangle to be fought with, toes curling into the toasty patch of bedding. The galaxy was at peace.  
“hmmmmmm” she nuzzled the pillows they were fluffy enough that she might contemplate never moving ever again, limbs stretching but not in exertion just with that pleasant slight pull. Her eyes drifted open as she relinquished that last bit of half dream, still sinking further into the mound of pillows she’d never been so comfortable in her whole life. The ceiling was awash with a warm glow, mid-morning not ruining the day yet with its glare. A breeze whispered across her shoulders slightly uncovered from the rest of the sheets, it was a gentle touch not cooling her, a passing caress that welcomed her to the day. She mused that her body was thoroughly ensconced it the sheets, rolling slightly she saw a large window with a view of a tranquil lake, hills rolling slopes in the distance, all of it coloured as if it was a favourite moment held still perfect forever. She sighed this must be a dream, her bed on Ach-to was not this luxurious the down of this mattress was so pleasantly soft. The warmth of the day heated her bones, there was no chilling winds of the far of freezing island. It was a dream, but it was a beautiful one she would happily inhabit a few hours longer.  
After what felt like a wonderful age, she decided to get up and explore, ruminating that she may never have the dream again, the entire room and the outside of this dream world looked delightful. The muted pastel walls, the tiled flaws kissing coolly at her feet, the swollen soles of her waking feet long forgotten. Wandering past furniture that was ornate but somehow managed to bring cosiness to her surroundings. Coming to pause before a mirror she saw herself in a long silk nightgown, green as the grass on the hills she’d seen, her hair was somehow smooth free of the troubling tangles sleep usually brought. Stroking her hands through its unconfined length she realised it was longer not cut out of perfunction for her lifestyle, she fit in with the house, her dream house. Smiling at herself warmly she could see she was still much as she was in the waking world, but altogether more at ease and peaceful. Perhaps she had achieved serenity in her sleep as she had not been able to in her waking hours of meditation.  
Continuing on from the room she moved down a staircase of stone, flowers were in the room she descended into, the scent wafting up to greet her sweet and pure. They were far more vibrant than her desert flowers clearly well-loved and well-watered, as both she and the desert flowers had not been, she conceded that both she and the flowers had had the good luck for that to change. As she walked through an arch way past a glass table trailing her fingers along its surface beside her, she came to stop on a terrace overlooking the lake beneath a trellis of more vibrant flowers. The wind gently ruffling through them blowing the petals softly to the ground, there was more colours than she knew how to describe each one more beautiful than the last. Leaning against the veranda she watched the deep blue-green waves lap lazily against the shore, everything looked so calm. The water looked inviting begging her to slide herself into it, it didn’t look as frigid as the water of the island did, that was where Luke had taught her to swim in buoying currents. Buffeted by the waves and the elements, the harsh wind roughening her skin with the waves blistering her nerves with cold heat, the ache of settled cold deep in her bones. It had taken her weeks to learn to resist the fright at the prospect of the water which only months before she dreamed of, but it was full of salt, harsh as knives crashing into her. But the water before her was tempting, so resisting her urges no longer she found her way to the water’s edge, removing the silk from her body. She slipped in the water, sluicing through it as it cascaded across her skin, gratifyingly cool, rejoicing in her love of being surrounded by water she found herself thinking she could love swimming if it was more often like this. Moving swiftly further from the house she turned to set her eyes on it, wanting to know what other wonderful things she had dreamt up for herself to gaze at.  
The house was larger than any she had ever seen with several floors and domes of teal that reflected the sun, the yellow walls warm in the summer sun. It looked happily situated amongst the trees and shores of the lake, the ivy connecting it with the countryside as if it had risen out of the lake. Looking at the trellis hanging above the veranda she could think of no place she would rather be, leaning back floating in the water she immersed herself in the quiet and beauty of the dream.  
Something started to pull at her reverie, swimming slightly closer to the house she saw a figure emerging onto the veranda looking as blissfully happy as she had done no doubt. Looking more closely she could tell it was a man, as he swept his hair from her eyes she realised who it was, it was Kylo Ren. It seemed she could get no peace from him even when she was dreaming, splashing the water almost out of annoyance she saw her error. He was looking at her directly now, any hope she had had of remaining unnoticed had passed, he was just as shocked as she was. Resolving to go confront him so he might leave her alone for the rest of her amazing dream, she swam closer to the shore. Stopping short by some 20 metres, her nightdress had been left hanging on the rail of the stairs down by to the water’s edge. She blushed furiously realising she’d have to get out to put it back on.  
“Don’t you dare look” she spat at him, he turned his back at her with a dramatic flourish of his arms “Why would I even care to do such a thing?” he exclaimed loudly over his shoulder, as if to make a point, that he was absolutely not looking. Having clambered out of the lake she had hastily attempted to slide into the night dress on, but she was so damp it had hindered her efforts. Eventually having fought her way into the damn thing she wrung her hair out as best she could, regretting it being so long as it dripped everywhere she tossed it over her shoulder, giving up she realised the night dress was clinging to her. Glad that it was at least still sheer even its damp state, even if it was a tad darker where it was particularly wet, she marched her way back to the veranda. “I’m decent” well as she was going to get anyway, there was no point dwelling on it since he was figment of her unconscious. He turned to her then, even he in sleep wear he’s still manages to wear black she thought amused, with only black sleep plants and black robe which seemed to be the same material as her dress, he hadn’t even bothered tying it shut. Suddenly realising how long she had been silent staring at his bare chest she raised her gaze to his face, ensuring that she looked fierce as she composed herself, but she was caught short by the scar on his face, the one she had given him. Why would she give him a scar, a healed one at that? When she had left him on Starkiller it was still fresh with blood. The blood in her veins turned cold, reminding her even more vividly of her battle in the snow.  
Deciding she had enough her eyes turned steely again “Get out of my dream”. He chuckled darkly at her, the gaol he had “I said GET OUT OF MY DREAM” she was incensed this had been a near perfect dream till he turned up. “It’s my dream you get out, why would your dream be taking place at my Grandmothers Lake house, which you figment have never been to. Prey tell me scavenger have you ever even been anywhere like this? Hmmm.” He did rather have a point, she hadn’t been lucky enough to go anywhere like this except perhaps Takodana which she really couldn’t count. If this was Kylo Ren’s dream that meant he was real “But if this is your dream, and I am really here then were sharing your dream, which I’ve somehow fallen into of all places”. His raising anger was evident on his face his muscles twitching in his jaw grinding his teeth together, he sighed and had somehow managed to make even that sound angry. “Well if were both dreaming I suggest one of us tries to go to sleep here and walk up somewhere else. If that doesn’t work let’s just ignore each other for however long this lasts”. Rey was surprised he was certainly being diplomatic, maybe he was enjoying the dream too before they’d run into each other. “Agreed” she nodded, shivering as she was drying then, “Oh for pities sake woman” he was shrugging out of his robe shoving it at her leaving no room for argument. Well General Leia had certainly raised a gentleman, his manners were appalling. Taking it quickly she put it on, trying to refrain from thinking how it was still warm from his body heat but failing rather poorly. He remained like that, standing there as if he was lording over her, why wouldn’t he just go away? Deciding to get it over with she moved her hear to indicate he should carry on speaking. “I’m going to the garden, so just don’t go there and this will be over so much quicker”. He stormed of then, leaving her alone.  
Enjoying the scenery she stayed there soaking up the sun, deciding she’d had enough she wondered about the house to pass the time. She saw him out the window once or twice reading under the shade of a tree, yawning in the waning light she became aware of how tired she had gotten. Giving up for the time being she went back to bed. After several fruitless attempts tossing and turning in the luxurious bed she finally fell asleep.  
Jolting awake in her pallet, it was so cold with the winding howling through her stone hut, she knew that was an awful dream but he had really been there. She felt it in her soul, it had really happened, she supposed they had read each other’s minds before, so dreaming together was like reading each other’s thoughts in their sleep. But the only made it sound worse, what if I had infiltrated her mind in his sleep was he really so powerful? Could the force even be used if you were unconscious? She doubted that. She didn’t like to think too deeply about the possibility nevertheless, but it had been his Grandmothers Lake House so it wasn’t far-fetched to presume he had more power over it than she did, whether he was aware of it or not . But it was hardly worth thinking about in the grand scheme of things, it didn’t matter it was only a one off dream wasn’t it?  
So why was she getting the distinct feeling it would happen again.  
For Force Sakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sithtantrums on tumblr, if anybody feels like following me.  
> So I wrote this because I was listening to studio Ghibli soundtracks looking at the sea, and couldn't help but think how the lake house could be used in a fic. This was the end result.


End file.
